Petición
by Misdry
Summary: Oneshot que tiene lugar en el Capítulo 12 de mi Fic 'La lluvia se congelará a tu paso'. Entre Gajeel y Levy. [GaLe].


**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

**Aviso:** Si no has leído mi Fic: 'La lluvia se congelará a tu paso' es posible que no entiendas muchas de las cosas que transcurren en este Oneshot, ya que esta historia tiene lugar en el Capitulo 12. La escarcha que respiran tus pulmones. Dicho esto, vamos ya con lo que ocurrió.

**~Petición~**

La noche iba a ser muy larga para Gajeel que observaba a Juvia finalmente dormir tranquila, se había pasado toda la noche llorando cuando creía que él no la observaba o pensaba que no se daba cuenta.

No podía evitar sentir una punzada de orgullo al ver como su 'pequeña' Juvia había despachado al idiota del cabeza hielo finalmente, él siempre había intentado que ella abriese los ojos con Gray pero ella era muy cabezota y siempre sacaba algo bueno de los desplantes y malos modales de este.

Todos en el gremio sabían que ellos dos estaban muy unidos y no solo porque ambos eran ex miembros de Phantom, sino porque desde que habían ingresado en ese gremio se habían vuelto inseparables, pero no de un modo romántico, sino más bien de un modo familiar, más concretamente como hermanos, Juvia siempre había sido para él como una hermanita y siempre quería protegerla, pero después de lo ocurrido en esta misión había fracasado.

-Gajeel-kun, ¿puede darle un poco de agua a Juvia?- preguntó adormilada la maga de agua.

-Claro, toma, pero como no te levantes te vacio el vaso sobre la cabeza, que estas dormida y no te enteras de nada, gejee- dijo para pincharla.

-¡Gajeel-kun, no moje a Juvia que puede enfermar!- se incorporaba como podía mientras se rascaba los ojos.

Gajeel la acercó el vaso de agua con la pajita y Juvia bebió hasta casi dejarlo vacio, lo que Erza le había dicho era muy cierto, Juvia estaba tan dolorida que apenas podía mover los brazos y los moratones eran algo que no le agradaba de ver. Después de esperar a que el agua la bajase un poco Juvia volvió a acostarse y Gajeel la ayudó.

Al rato ya estaba otra vez dormida y él de vuelta a sus pensamientos. Bora ex miembro de Prominencia iba a pagar por lo ocurrido y sus ex compañeros Aria y Monsieur Sol también, una cosa era aguantarlos cuando estaban en el mismo gremio, pero ahora no, ahora tanto Juvia como él eran miembros de Fairy Tail e iban a pagar muy caro lo ocurrido con su hermanita.

Viendo que dormía profundamente decidió salir un poco de la enfermería para estirar las piernas, cuando abrió la puerta miro a ambos lados para ver que el idiota de Gray no estaba cerca y escuchó dos respiraciones débiles cerca de él, bajo la vista hacia la izquierda y allí estaban los causantes de esas respiraciones.

La pequeña maga Levy McGarden y su compañero exceed dormían, Gajeel observó la escena, Levy estaba apoyada contra la pared en postura recogida mientras Lily estaba dormido en sus brazos, acurrucado, el poderoso exceed se moriría de vergüenza si se diese cuenta de que así lo que parecía era un gato doméstico en lugar de un guerrero de Edolas.

Gajeel se agachó y decidió despertar a esos dos, si seguían durmiendo así acabarían a la mañana siguiente con dolores por todo el cuerpo.

-Tss, Tsss, Lily- llamaba a su compañero exceed.

-¿Gajeel?- preguntó dormido el pequeño gato negro, mientras abría los ojos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?, te dije que te fueses a casa a dormir- reprochaba en voz baja para no despertar a Levy.

-Eso iba a hacer, pero Levy me dijo que estaba preocupada por Juvia y por si montabas algún escándalo después de lo ocurrido con Gray hace unas horas, así que decidí quedarme con ella para que no se asustase si liabas alguna- contestó de manera convincente.

-Enana…- miraba a Levy

La pobre había pasado mucho por su culpa, primero cuando él estaba en Phantom Lord, a ella y a sus compañeros los había lastimado y colgado de un árbol para divertirse y provocar a Fairy Tail, sinceramente se odiaba mucho por eso, esa época de su pasado, era algo que no le gustaba recordar, se pasaba el día montando peleas y buscando problemas, todo desde que Metalicana había desparecido como el resto de dragones el 7 de Julio del 777. Dejándolo solo hasta que José lo acogió en Phantom llevándoselo al mal camino.

Luego cuando llegó a Fairy Tail tuvo que lidiar con el rechazo de sus compañeros, por suerte Juvia siempre estaba a su lado y eso le había ayudado bastante, después de las peleas con Laxus en Fantasía, Levy le había demostrado que realmente le había perdonado y que confiaba en él.

Después de unos cuantos sucesos la había intentado ayudar para convertirse en una maga de rango S, pero con los incidentes del gremio oscuro Grimoire Heart al final no lo consiguió ya que la prueba fue suspendida. Allí se empezó a forjar ese lazo de confianza entre ellos.

No quería admitirlo, pero esta pequeña maga sacaba algunas veces lo poco bueno que quedaba en él, al igual que pasaba con Juvia, se podría decir que esas dos mujeres eran las únicas que podían ver algo más aparte del 'frío' Gajeel que veían los demás.

-Enana, despierta- le dio un suave golpecito en el hombro para que se despertase.

-Mmmm… Gajeel…- estaba hablando dormida. Gajeel estaba un poco sorprendido, ¿debía despertarla o escuchar lo que estaba soñando y que al parecer tenía que ver con él?…

-Tss, enana, despierta- volvió a intentarlo.

Esta vez Levy abrió los ojos lentamente y cuando los abrió se encontró los ojos rojos de Gajeel mirándola a escasos centímetros una cara de la otra.

-¡G-Gajeel!, ¿q-qué haces?- su cara se había vuelto completamente roja.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo, pero al parecer estabas soñando conmigo, ¿era algo bonito?, gejee- sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo.

-N-no estaba soñando contigo, t-tonto y estoy aquí con Lily para evitar que hagas alguna gorda junto con Gray- le regañaba desviando el tema.

-Si ese idiota no se acerca a Juvia no tendría porque liar ninguna y ahora, tú –señalando a Lily- tira para casa a descansar- y tú –señalando a Levy- será mejor que también te vayas a tu casa.

-Pero yo quiero quedarme contigo… ¡Cuidando a Juvia!, no me malinterpretes…- dijo Levy mirando al suelo.

Cuando alzó la vista, Gajeel ya se había levantado, desde ese plano el pelinegro parecía mucho más alto de lo que ya lo era, y la ropa oscura que siempre solía utilizar le daban un toque de lo más sexy a ojos de Levy, aunque nunca se lo diría a él, sentía que si lo hacía podría morir de vergüenza.

-Enana, vas a dejar de hacerme la ficha y a aceptar mi mano o te dejo en el suelo sentada- dijo Acero Negro sacando a Levy de sus pensamientos.

Gajeel estaba inclinado hacia adelante ofreciéndole su mano, para ayudarla a levantarse, y desde ese plano la luz y oscuridad jugaban con sus ojos rojos dando la sensación de que eran más oscuros de lo que en realidad eran.

Finalmente Levy se aferró a la mano que le ofrecía Gajeel y a los pocos segundos ya estaba de pie, sacudiéndose el vestido amarillo que debía de habérsele manchado al estar sentada.

-Bien, debo dar por sentado que ninguno de los dos me va a hacer caso, ¿me equivoco?- preguntó mirándolos a ambos.

-No- contestaron a la vez la maga de escritura y el pequeño exceed.

-Bien, haremos una cosa, estaremos los tres en la habitación con Juvia, pero dormiremos por turnos, el primer turno lo haremos Lily y yo, tu Levy dormirás, así cuando amanezca Lily y yo podremos ir a nuestra casa a ducharnos y cambiarnos sin preocuparnos porque Gray haga alguna de sus idioteces diarias. ¿Entendido?- concluyó.

-¿Pero…- Levy iba a protestar.

En ese momento Gajeel se acercó mucho a Levy dejándola aprisionada entre él y la pared que estaba a su espalda, se había acercado demasiado y Levy empezaba a notar que la faltaba el aire.

-¿Ibas a decir algo?- preguntó muy serio. -Y… Yo quiero… Yo quiero hacer la guardia con los dos- dijo finalmente y muy bajito.

-No vamos a negociar Levy, o aceptas lo que he propuesto o te vas a tu casa, tú decides, pero piensa bien lo que vas a contestarme- dijo igual de serio que siempre.

-Está bien, yo dormiré y así por la mañana cuidaré de Juvia mientras vosotros os vais a cambiar y a desayunar- discutir con Gajeel era imposible y más cuando la había llamado por su nombre sin darse cuenta, ni enana, ni pequeñaja ni nada de eso que solía llamarla, la había llamado por su nombre, 'Levy' y escuchar su nombre en sus labios había sido lo mejor que podía haber dicho para convencerla.

No sabía cuando había sido que se había interesado en Gajeel, tal vez podría ser el día que regresó Laxus al gremio muy enfadado y la atacó alegando que eran débiles tras lo ocurrido con Phantom, en ese momento sus compañeros Jet y Droy no habían reaccionado a tiempo y si Gajeel no hubiese parado el ataque con su brazo de acero, podría haberla hecho mucho daño. Pero él la había protegido, además por esa época Laxus estaba cegado por el odio y rencor que sentía hacía su abuelo por lo que tampoco se lo tenía en cuenta al rubio grandullón.

-Fuuuu- un soplido en la cara la saco de nuevo de sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Q-Qué, me has dicho algo?!- preguntó alterada Levy.

-Hoy estás más distraída que de costumbre, y no grites que vas a despertar a Juvia- la regañó.

Entraron los tres en la habitación y Levy casi siente que se le cae el mundo encima, Juvia estaba dormida con los brazos por fuera de las sábanas, tenía los brazos morados debido a los golpes que debían de haberla propinado.

Miró instintivamente a Gajeel, ella sabía perfectamente que Juvia y él estaban muy unidos, pero sabía perfectamente que esa relación no era más que la que se podría dar entre dos hermanos que era lo que ellos se llamaban. Acero negro estaba de pie a su lado mirando muy serio a Juvia, mientras con su mano derecha apretaba mucho el puño en gesto de impotencia.

Levy aún no sabía que fue lo que la impulso a hacerlo pero con su mano derecha agarró la mano izquierda de Gajeel y se la apretó, lo que hizo que el Dragon Slayer mirase la unión de sus manos y después la mirase a ella con gesto confundido.

-Van a pagar por lo que han hecho a Juvia- dijo decidida sin soltar su mano.

-Lo sé, Levy, lo sé, será mejor que duermas, mañana debes relevarme- soltó su mano y se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama de Juvia.

_-'¿En qué estabas pensando Levy?'_- se recriminaba mentalmente.

Se tumbó en el sillón que había, al ser pequeñita como lo era podía encontrar la postura y quedarse dormida, en cambio si Gajeel tuviese que tumbarse en el sillón no entraría en ningún lado de lo alto y musculoso que era… Y con esos pensamientos se durmió.

Ya empezaba a amanecer cuando Gajeel decidió que era hora de que Lily y él se fuesen a cambiarse y a darse una ducha en su casa, se levantó de la silla y al hacerlo su espalda sonó al colocarse después de estar toda la noche en esa incomoda silla. Se giró y fue a donde Levy dormía, era increíble pero al verla dormir parecía realmente un hadita.

Se acercó a la pequeña maga y se agachó para poder despertarla, aunque antes se quedo mirando su carita, un pequeño mechón caía sobre su cara, pero aún así era muy guapa y verla dormir podría llegar a convertirse en su pasatiempo favorito.

-Tss, tsss, Levy, despierta- le dio un pequeño toque en el hombro para despertarla.

Pero Levy se asustó mucho y al girarse cayó encima de Gajeel quedando muy cerca uno de otro. Ya que debido a que se había caído del sillón había rodado encima de Gajeel que al estar agachado había caído de culo.

Gajeel agacho la cabeza involuntariamente y al hacerlo sus caras se habían quedado a escasos milímetros una de la otra, ninguno decía nada pero por suerte para ambos Juvia aún dormía y Lily estaba distraído leyendo un libro de Levy.

-¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo así enana?- preguntó Gajeel en voz muy baja y al oído de Levy.

-L-Lo siento, me has asustado y al girarme me he caído sobre ti- intentaba disculparse Levy mientras sentía que su cara cada vez debía estar más roja.

Finalmente se levantó y esta vez fue ella la que extendió su mano para que Gajeel se incorporase del suelo, al hacerlo este la miró muy extrañado.

-Vas a aceptar mi mano o te dejo en el suelo sentado- contestó repitiendo algo parecido a lo que él la había dicho la noche anterior.

-Muy graciosa, ¿vas a poder conmigo?- preguntó no muy seguro de que pudiese.

-Claro que puedo, soy fuerte aunque no lo parezca- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Gajeel aceptó su mano, pero cuando Levy le estaba levantando ocurrió lo que Gajeel se imaginaba que no iba a poder con su peso y acabaron los dos en el sofá, Levy debajo y Gajeel encima de ella.

-Ya veo la fuerza que tienes- contestaba Gajeel de manera irónica.

-Deja de burlarte de mí y levántate que pesas- dijo Levy para que no viese el sonrojo que tenía.

-Tengo que pedirte una cosa Levy- dijo acero negro muy serio.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó McGarden.

-Cuando Lily y yo nos vayamos y te quedes a cargo de Juvia, quiero que pase lo que pase no dejes que Gray entre en la habitación, ¿puedo pedirte que le niegues la entrada a cubito de hielo si viene?- no paraba de mirar fijamente los ojos de Levy mientras hablaba.

-Por supuesto, Erza nos contó lo que Juvia había pedido, tranquilo, si Gray viene no le dejaré pasar- y sonrió para tranquilizarle.

Gajeel se acercó un poco más y olió el pelo de Levy mientras esta no dejaba de temblar debajo del pelinegro. Finalmente se levantaron ambos y Gajeel fue a por Lily que estaba tan cansado que iba medio dormido andando. Levy cogió el libro que le devolvía el pequeño exceed junto a sus gafas de leer. Después los acompaño a la salida y cuando iban a bajar las escaleras, Gajeel se giró mientras Lily seguía bajando.

-Cuento contigo enana y otra cosa, hueles muy bien- dijo de repente.

-Q-Quieres irte ya y dejar de decir tonterías- contestó sonrojada.

-Gejee- y bajo las escaleras aún riéndose.

Cuando entró a la habitación Juvia se había levantado e iba a mirar por la ventana.

-¡Qué haces levantada Juvia!, aún no estás recuperada del todo- regañaba a la maga de agua una pequeña maga que sostenía un libro y llevaba sus gafas características.

**Este Oneshot se me ocurrió hace un tiempo, pero hasta ahora no me había atrevido a escribirlo porque siempre se me ocurrían cosas para ir añadiendo. Espero que os haya gustado, esta pequeña laguna que había en mi fic debía ser revelada. Nos vemos. **

**Misdry~**


End file.
